


Fantasy Chopped

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Kravitz comes home from a tough couple days of reaping to hot food, warm hugs, and lots of comfort





	Fantasy Chopped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! This was for day four of Taakitz week, and the prompt I chose was "Domesticity." Sorry I'm late, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please comment I eat them and they keep me alive.

“Aaand, done,” Taako said as he took the roasted potatoes out of the oven.

“Whadya think, Sassy? Looks delish right?” asked Taako, putting a potato in front of the cat’s face to sniff.

“Mrrrrr!”

“Of course he’ll like them, I made them! I’m the roasting champ. I would have put more rosemary on them if _someone_ didn’t swat it out of my hand,” Taako pouted, pointing to Sassy.

“Mrrrrrr…”

“That’s a meow riddled with guilt. If I wasn’t so busy I would put you in timeout for herb crimes.”

“Mrrrp.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say. I have to finish making the chicken, you can watch if you promise not to nibble on it, you already ate.”

When Kravitz called Taako on his stone of farspeech a few hours ago, he sounded like he was run ragged. He spent the last three days working nonstop, fighting cult after cult, only to then tackle all of the paperwork for those missions by himself, because Lup and Barry were off on their own solo mission. Today was the day he was supposed to come home, and Taako was determined to give him the welcome he deserved.

Like clockwork, he heard a rift open and close by the foyer along with a drawn-out sigh. Taako smiled lightly at the sound of approaching, heavy footsteps. Before Taako could turn and greet him, Kravitz found him and rest his head on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

Taako placed his hand on top of Kravitz’s that were around his waist.

“Welcome home,” he murmured.

“It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been here,” Kravitz grumbled.

“Being a one-man death cop’ll do that to you. But you’re home now, and you and I and the cat children can officially chill.”

Kravitz rose from Taako’s shoulder and looked around the living room. It was warmly and dimly lit, and the TV was queued up with _Fantasy Chopped_. The living room and kitchen smelled rich with spices, and Kravitz swore he saw the softest, fluffiest, blue blanket draped over the couch. It was his favorite one.

“What…what’s all this?” Kravitz whispered.

“You sounded so upset and tired over the stone, so I thought it was only appropriate to welcome you back in the only manner that’s appropriate, all your favorite things!” Taako cheered.

Kravitz chuckled, “all my favorite things, indeed.” Kravitz leaned in and kissed Taako’s forehead. “Thank you, love, this is wonderful.”

“Of course, hon. You deserve it. Now, go upstairs and get cozy, food’ll be ready in a flash,” said Taako, turning back to the stove.

Before Kravitz could get upstairs, Thanatos materialized next to his ankle and nuzzled at it, meowing eerily.

“Hello there, I missed you too. Come on, you can help me pick out a pair of sweatpants.” Kravitz scooped the cat in his arms and headed upstairs.

Kravitz came down the stairs ten minutes later with all traces of his reaper job off him. His dark, ornate suit was replaced by a loose fitting yellow t-shirt and a grey sweatpants. His long braids were tied up in a messy bun. Thanatos was securely snuggled in his arms, purring.

“I bet that feels better, doesn’t it?” asked Taako as he carved the chicken.

“You have no idea. Can I help with anything?” Kravitz asked, approaching Taako in the kitchen.

“Uh uh uh, you don’t get to do anything tonight except relax. Go, go sit,” Taako shooed Kravitz away.

“But you’ve done so much already, there’s something I can help with, I don’t mind.”

“Actually, there is. You can go to the couch and pick an episode to watch and wrap in the blanket and become the paragon of comfort.”

“If you insist,” Kravitz said with a smile.

“I do!”

Kravitz plopped on the couch and let out a relieved sigh, realizing just how tense his body was and how much it ached from working. Sassy mewled and hopped on Kravitz’s lap and nuzzled happily.

“Did you pick one?” asked Taako when he joined him on the couch, balancing two heaping plates.

Kravitz nodded, “I did, I think this is an episode where one of the chefs tries to use the ice cream machine.”

Taako’s eyes sparkled, “Fuck yes, they’re always so bad at it. Press play!”


End file.
